The PI Who Loved Me
by vmarslovahhh18
Summary: X/O with Veronica Mars. What happens when Veronica becomes a vampire? How will it change the lives of others? Josef/Veronica & Mick/Beth
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first moonlight fic, and it's a crossover with Veronica Mars. It will contain mostly Veronica, Josef, Mick and Beth. There will be a few appearances from VMars characters, but not many. In the Moonlight universe, this is after Josh has died, but Coralline hasn't returned and Mick hasn't discovered the temporary 'cure'. There will also be no mention of Sarah in this fic. But I hope you enjoy this!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty-three year old Veronica Mars walks briskly down the sidewalk from her parking space to reach her office in Los Angeles. She unlocks the door bearing 'Mars Investigations' and a bell rings as she pushes it open. After walking through the main area she reaches the door to her private office, bearing the name Veronica A. Mars, which she unlocks as well. Heels clack on the floor as she walks around her desk and plops down in her chair. She boots up her computer and gets to work.

A few hours later her assistant arrives and she hears the familiar sound of his boots walking and him dropping his leather jacket on the floor before sitting down in his chair at the reception desk. However, Eli Navarro doesn't tolerate the use of the word 'receptionist', preferring assistant or muscle, depending on the case.

After about forty-five minutes of browsing the internet the bell rings and Eli looks up to see a frantic young girl, 18 or 19 walk in. She checks behind her before closing the door. Eli sits up straight in his chair and attempts to look concerned, not intimidating. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I, uh, think someone's following me. I keep getting this feeling that I'm being watched but when I look around no one's ever there. And then I keep getting these calls from an unknown number but I keep saying hello and I only hear heavy breathing but last time I heard this really evil laugh. I'm just really creeped out and I thought that if I ignored it, it would go away but it hasn't and I didn't know what to do and so I came here and-" The girl was near tears before Eli stopped her.

"Okay, okay, I get the picture. Now, is there anyone with a grudge against you, like an ex-boyfriend, or do any of your friends like to play pranks? Something that could easily explain all this?"

"No, I've already tried that!" The girl cried, frustrated. "Have you heard about the murders recently?"

"Yeah." Eli answered, skeptically.

"Did you hear how all the victims told someone they felt like they were being followed and kept getting strange phone calls? I mean, I'm trying to be sane, but that fits my case perfectly. I'm really freaking out here!"

"Calm down, okay?"

"How do you possibly expect me to be calm?!? All these girls have ended up with stabbings in their neck and all their blood drained! I don't want to be one of them!" The girl basically yelled this, getting the attention of Veronica who walked out of her office. Brown hair whipped around as the girl turned her head sharply towards Veronica. "Are you the detective?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"Well I really need your help. I'm being followed-"

"You _think _you're being followed." Eli interrupted.

"And I keep getting these strange phone calls-"

"Which could easily be a prank." Eli interrupted again.

"But it fits what all the girls said before they were killed!" The girl screeched, glaring at Eli.

"Okay you two, settle down. Now are you referring to the recent string of murders around the LA area involving the killing of young women by stabbing their necks and, somehow, draining their blood?"

The girl nods her head, eyes wide with fear as Veronica relays the details.

"And you think you might be a target?"

Once again the girl nods.

"Did you talk to the police?"

"They told me they get these sorts of cases all the time. They wouldn't even check into it."

"It's like I'm back in Neptune again." Veronica said reminiscently while sharing a sarcastic look with Eli. Veronica then thinks about the new case for a few moments and then addresses the frightened girl. "Look, the best I can do is try and watch you for a few days to see if anyone is indeed following you. I'll need your schedule, and it'll cost you about $100 a day."

"I'll take anything." The girl says relieved.

"If I could have your name, that'd be helpful as well."

"Oh, duh. I'm Nicole Waterson." The girl said, realizing that the whole time she'd been here neither Eli nor Veronica had been informed of her name until now. "But thank you so much."

"No problem. If you'll leave your information with Eli, here, I'll call you and we can start keeping an eye out for a stalker asap."

Veronica then went back into her office and started researching the string of murders Nicole feels she's a target of.

……………

Veronica waits in one of the many parks of L.A., a few blocks away from her apartment. She's eating a hot dog she bought from a vendor as she awaits Eli and Nicole to discuss Nicole's 'stalker'. It's getting late and the lamps outside just turned on. Veronica drops her hot dog in shock as she recognizes the figure that walks past her. "Logan!" She calls, but the man doesn't respond. Jumping up from her seat on a wooden bench she runs towards him. When she's in earshot she starts yelling accusingly, "Logan! Are you seriously just going to walk away without acknowledging me after three years? Are you that big of a coward?" She then grabs his arm and pulls him to face her.

"I'm sorry," the man states politely, "but I think you have me mistaken for someone."

"I- I guess." Veronica stutters as she becomes aware of the differences. The man before her has much paler skin, and is a bit taller than Logan. His hair is dark and neatly styled, not messy and sunned like the surfer's. And his attire is quite the opposite. While Logan would have worn jeans and a shirt, maybe green or orange, and possibly a brown jacket, this man wore a casual, yet nice and expensive, business suit. "It's just, you look almost _exactly _like someone I know."

The man, amused by the petite woman in front of him, cannot resist asking the question, "And who could you possibly mistake me for?"

But before Veronica can answer him, a shout is heard from her left. "Hey white boy! I thought I told you to stay away from her!" Eli snarls and then jogs over to the duo.

Once again the man is amused and turns to Eli with eyebrows raised. "White boy?"

Eli slows as he approaches and confusion registers on his face. "Wait, you're not white boy. If you were, you would've called me paco or poolboy or some dumb shit by now. Or did you suffer a severe blow to the head? What's going on V?"

However Veronica is angry from Eli's first comment, "You told him to stay away from me! Why would you do that?"

"So this isn't Logan." Eli replies, clearly avoiding her question.

The man in question intervenes in their conversation, "No, my name is actually Josef."

"Nice to meet you, Josef." Eli says, trying to steer Veronica off topic.

"Weevil!" Veronica says frustrated.

At the mention of his old nickname, Eli stops and then grabs Veronica by the elbow saying "Excuse us." to Josef. He steers her away out of the earshot of Josef, however the vampire is able to hear every word that is said.

"Why did you tell him to stay away from me?"

Eli sighs, "Because I didn't want you to get hurt by him again."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that. But look at him now. Have you seen the magazines? Seen the photos of him drunk and with a different girl hanging off of him all the time?"

Veronica looks at her feet, she has seen numerous photos like that.

"He was a mess, V. And after your father-" Eli couldn't bring himself to say 'died', "after that, you were in a big enough mess that you didn't need his problems dragging you further down."

Veronica looks up with tears in her eyes and sees the soft, caring ones of Eli and gives him a big hug. "Thanks, Eli. Really, I appreciate it." She then quickly wipes her tears away, as she doesn't like to be weak, and then gets down to business. "Now I looked up information on those killings, and Nicole's right; the stuff that's happening to her match what happened to other victims. We really need to help her; she seems like such a nice girl. It'd be horrible if she ended up dead, with two holes in her neck and all her blood drained." Veronica shuddered at the thought, and Josef's jaw almost dropped, but he maintained his calm demeanor. At that moment Nicole comes running over to them, and the three converse before taking off, leaving Josef alone.

Josef takes out his cell phone and dials a number. "Mick, I need your help."

……………

Josef is sitting on Mick's couch, feet on the coffee table, and glass of blood in his hand. However Mick is currently pacing his living room.

"So you're telling me," Mick begins, "that this tiny blonde and her Mexican sidekick are trying to stop a girl from being killed by a vampire."

"Yep." Josef answers nonchalantly.

"What's the girl's name?"

"Nicole."

Mick sighs and massages his forehead, "What about the blonde girl?"

"Veronica."

Mick thinks for a moment, then grabs his phone and dials Beth. "Hello, Mick?"

"Yeah, listen, can you look someone up for me?"

"Um, sure, who?"

"Her name's Veronica, she's blonde, petite, and possibly a P.I."

"Oh, so you've got some competition with tinkerbell?"

"Look, this is really important, okay?"

Beth sobers up when she hears the urgency in his voice. "Yeah, I'll look it up and call you back in a few."

Beth, at Buzzwire, starts searching. Eventually, she finds a Veronica Mars, owner of Mars Investigations, and gives Mick the address.

……………

Veronica is in her office at Mars Investigations and has just hung up the phone after being informed by Eli that Nicole is at her apartment, and so far there's been absolutely no sign of a crazy stalker. The bell rings, signaling that someone entered the door. Curious as to who is coming at nine at night, Veronica exits her office and is surprised to find a tall man in a dark trenchcoat there, looking around.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. I assume you're Veronica Mars?"

"Your assumption is correct. And you are?"

"Mick St. John, Private Investigator."

"And, why does a P.I. need another P.I.'s help?"

"I heard that you were investigating the recent string of murders here, and I was wondering if we could work together, as I'm investigating also."

"I work alone." Veronica states dismissively.

"So do I, but this guy sounds dangerous. Surely you won't be able to take him on by yourself."

"I have assistance. And I know self-defense and have a gun-carrying license. I don't appreciate you undermining my abilities." Veronica glares at Mick, who only smiles in return.

"Fine. Don't take my help. Sorry I bothered." Mick walks out in a huff, but he's not giving up yet.

……………

Four days later, Veronica, Eli, and Nicole are sitting in Nicole's apartment. "So far we haven't seen anyone stalking you. Have you gotten any calls?"

"No. It's like ever since you started helping me, he's stopped. But I'm not making this up, I swear!"

"I believe you," Veronica said honestly, to which Eli gave her a strange look, "Why else would you be paying us."

The three laughed, but it was forced. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Nicole said before going to the door and looking out the peephole. She doesn't see anyone for a moment; then she sees a distorted face, with silver eyes and fangs, before she is flown back, along with the door.

Eli and Veronica shoot up from their seats, and Veronica pulls out her gun as Eli rushes to Nicole. The attacker runs at what seems like super speed to where Nicole and Eli are, as he stops, Veronica takes careful aim, and shoots twice. But he had inticipated this, and had already grabbed Nicole and put her in front of him. The two bullets sail into Nicole's chest, ending her already withering life.

Stunned and what she just did, Veronica drops the gun to the floor. Eli then tries to take down the attacker, but is dragged by the shirt and then thrown out the window of the tenth story apartment.

Veronica's shock turns to anger and she lunges herself at the attacker. But in the blink of an eye, she finds herself held against the wall, with a vampire looking at her like a piece of meat. Veronica narrows her eyes and tries twisting free, but the vampire's holds are strong.

However the vampire is confused by Veronica's refusal to be afraid. "I've never met a human who wasn't scared of me." He said with a snarl. Veronica's response was to spit in his face. "Feisty, I like it. It would be such a shame to kill you." The vampire seemed to ponder for a moment, before reaching a decision. "I'm going to give you a gift, an extraordinary one. But you must remain silent, or I'll have to kill you."

"Bite me." Veronica said with a glare.

"Love to." The vampire then swiftly bit into her neck, drinking her blood. But like he asked, Veronica remained silent. Eventually, Veronica's world began to fade into black, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

…………...

_Your reviews, comments, and advice would be greatly appreciated!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for reviewing! They mean a lot to me. Sorry to Keith fans and Weevil fans, although you will see him once more in the next chapter. And for Logan fans, he will make an appearance in later chapters, and he won't be as huge of a jackass as I portrayed him in the first chapter._

_Sorry that this chapter is a little short. But it was either this or wait a while longer for a longer one._

**.SoDa.PoP9.** –_Don't worry, I'm still continuing Filling the Void. I've just had a little writer's block and this moonlight x/o was taking over my imagination. _

………………………………………………………………………………………….

After spending a few days trying to figure out what Nicole's last name was, Mick eventually found it by breaking into Veronica's office, and therefore located her address. He wasn't sure what he was planning on doing once he got there, but something compelled him to go anyways. It was late, between eight and nine, so he didn't bother with sunglasses. He parked his car and walked towards the apartment. But as he neared the building, what he smelled alarmed him. Blood. Lot's of it. He ran to the source and saw a body on the ground, limbs broken and blood stained on the pavement. Focusing his attention on the body, he listens for a heartbeat, and is surprised when he hears a faint one.

Pulling out his cell phone he dials for an ambulance, and then looks up to find the tenth story window broken. He looks around first, and then jumps up to the window and enters the apartment.

The first thing he sees is the body of a young girl, shot twice, laying on the ground. To his left he sees the body of none other than the P.I. he tried to help. When he uses his powers to find the state of her, he's stunned by what he finds. "No, it couldn't be!" Mick rushes to her side and his suspicions are proved. She's been turned. '_What do I do?'_ Mick thinks to himself, before dialing a number on his phone.

"_Josef Kostan."_

"Josef," Mick says, sounding desperate, "I need your help."

"_You know, you should try getting your own lines. Pretty sure I used that one just a few days ago."_

"Josef!" Mick yells, getting the elder vamp's attention. "You know the blonde P.I., the one that was trying to protect the girl from being killed?"

_Josef sighs, "She's dead, isn't she."_

"No," Mick says, then pauses, "Well yeah, but not dead-dead, she- she's been turned."

"_What? By who?"_

"The vampire she was trying to protect the girl from."

"_So… why are you calling me?"_

"I don't know what to do!" Then Mick hears the sounds of the ambulance. "Shit, there's an ambulance coming. I have to get her out of here."

_There's a pause on the other side of the line, before a sigh is heard. "Bring her here, we'll figure out what to do." The call is then ended._

Mick looks out the window to see EMTs assessing the body that fell from the window. He then picks Veronica up into his arms and runs out the door. He decides to take the stairs, and flies down them. Looking out the door of the main floor, he sees too many people, and goes down the steps again to the basement floor. It's deserted, and he quickly makes his way to the back, and out the back entrance of the building.

Checking first for people outside, he runs her to his car, and drives off towards Josef's mansion.

……………

In one of the guest rooms in Josef's house, Mick and Josef sit waiting as Veronica sleeps. Her long blonde hair forms what looks like a halo around her head, but if you knew her you'd know she's anything but naïve. Josef checks his watch impatiently and turns to question the other vampire. "How long has she been unconscious?"

"I don't know. I found her only an hour ago. So probably not long."

Josef nods his head in response and then stares at the girl on the bed. Both men are astounded by the peacefulness she assumes as she sleeps, which contradicts the viciousness she has when awake.

After a few more hours, a glass of blood, and a skinny brunette, a moan is heard from the bed. Josef and Mick snap their heads to Veronica, and they see her struggling to gain consciousness and sit upright. Mick goes to her side and kneels on the ground. He gently pushes her shoulder to make her relax. "Just rest, okay." He says to her calmly.

Veronica's mind is fuzzy as she escapes her slumber. "Who are you?" She asks, but then her world becomes clear and she recognizes the man. "Mick St. something? Why are you here?" She then looks at her surroundings. "Where am I?" Veronica sits up and hugs her knees to her chest. Scanning the unfamiliar room, and seeing Josef and Mick, she asks yet another question. "What did you do to me?"

Josef has gotten frustrated with her questions, and stalks over to her bed. "_We_ did nothing. In fact we helped you. Be grateful."

Veronica just sent daggers in his direction.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Mick says soothingly, as if he's talking to a child.

Veronica thinks for a moment, then rambles out a story, horrified, "Nicole, Eli, and I were in her apartment, and this guy came and hurt Nicole, and I – I tried to shoot him but he, he put Nicole in front of him. And then, ELI! Oh my god, is he okay? I have to go see him!" She shot up and got out of the bed, but after one step her legs gave out and she collapsed. "What's wrong with me!?!" Veronica had tears streaming down her face. She hated being confused, manipulated, lied to, and being weak. The stress of everything that happened to her was weighing down on her, and she didn't know how to deal.

"What happened next?" Mick said calmly, as he helped her sit on the bed.

Veronica took a deep breath before continuing in a small, sad voice, "He threw Eli out the window, and I lunged at him, I don't know why. But then in no time at all he was holding me against the wall. But his face was all distorted. And his eyes, they – they were silver, almost white. And he had these two huge fangs, then he bit into me." Veronica then puts her hand on her neck where the vampire bit her. She looks at the two men with confusion, "I've seen my share of Buffy the Vampire, and so that guy looked like a vampire. But, they're not real, right?"

Mick and Josef looked at each other before Josef shrugs, and vamps out for Veronica to see. Her eyes widen in shock, but Josef and Mick don't sense too much fear rolling off of her. "Why aren't you scared?" Josef asks her, fearing for his pride.

She shrugs, then says cryptically, "Sometimes, the person you most expect to hurt you doesn't, and the person who does is the least expected one." Veronica then gets a gnawing feeling in her stomach. "I'm hungry." She announces.

Josef gets a large grin on his face, while Mick is wondering how they're going to explain to her that what she wants is blood. "So Mick, are you going to share or am I?" Josef says smirking, referring to which one is going to allow Veronica to drink their blood.

"Um, I – I guess if you don't want to, but…" Mick says nervously, glancing at Veronica who is clearly confused.

"Nonsense. I would be glad to." Josef says in a sly voice before sitting down next to Veronica, who slides away a little bit. "So you're hungry, huh?" Josef says teasingly, holding out his wrist.

Veronica stares at the wrist, and then closes her eyes. When she opens them, the bright blue has been replaced by silver, and when she opens her mouth to lick her lips two sharp fangs can be seen. "Good little vampire." Josef says like he's talking to a two-year-old.

"What did you call me?" Veronica questions, offended.

"Take a look for yourself." Josef says, much to the disapproval of Mick, before he grabs her and puts her in front of the mirror on the vanity.

Veronica stares in shock as she sees what she has become. Her eyes see herself, but with a distorted face, silver eyes, and fangs, much like the man who hurt her only hours ago. Josef is behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders in somewhat of a protective stance. Then he, too, vamps out again, and there are two monsters seen before her eyes.

"No! It's not true! This isn't real!" Veronica screams as she covers her face with her hands. But Josef quickly removes them and forces her to see herself.

"Now, Veronica. You can think of this as a curse, like Mick. Always looking for a way out. Or you can enjoy it like me. You can live forever, and see this world change and evolve. See what new trends come around. Laugh at the absurdity of the humans. It's fun, trust me."

"So, vampires don't, die? Ever?"

"Well, there's really only three ways a vampire can die. Being decapitated, being burned to ashes, or being out in the sun for a long time with no blood."

"How long have you been around?" Veronica asks Josef, her curiosity taking over.

"Over four centuries." Josef states proudly.

Veronica turns her once again shocked face to Mick, who nods his head in confirmation.

"Now, you need to eat. You must be famished."

Veronica nods her head timidly, dreading what she's about to do. Josef leads them back to the bed and they sit. He extends his wrist and uses his other hand to close Veronica's fingers around it. "Go ahead, don't be shy."

Veronica looks up to Josef once more before baring her fangs and biting into Josef's wrist. He strokes her hair as she drinks, and after she's had enough, he releases her and she slumps down in the bed. "Now you need rest. Luckily you're not old enough to have to sleep in a freezer yet." Veronica looks at him questioningly but soon her eyelids flutter shut and she slips into a deep sleep.

Josef gets up and watches Veronica sleep for a moment before crossing the room to the intercom he's had installed in every room. He presses the button and then speaks. "Karl, please inform Melinda to go to my office."

When he finishes Mick is there eyeing him, "Looks like someone else is hungry."

Josef just vamps out and bares his fangs before returning to normal and exiting the room. "Let me know when she wakes up." He adds before making his way to his office for a red-headed snack.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Just as before your comments and any suggestions you have are always loved by me! If there's anything you want to see pertaining to either universe just let me know!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh yes… Moonlight Veronica Mars LOVE!!! I'm so glad that other people share this opinion. Unlike my other two stories, I'm going to be posting somewhat short chapters, so that I can post much sooner. Hope you all enjoy!_

_This chapter has a lot of dialogue between Mick and Veronica, but Veronica wouldn't just tell her life story with the snap of a finger. So it's a tad drawn out. But I wanted Mick and Josef to get a taste of the real Veronica._

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Veronica opens her eyes, remembering something about a freezer. Sitting up gingerly, she looks to the side to see Mick sitting in an armchair, reading a magazine. Mick doesn't look up when he says, "So you're awake. How did you sleep?"

"You know, that's kind of creepy. And rude. You should really look at people when you're talking to them." Veronica raises her right eyebrow, evading the question.

"Fine," Mick sighs before taking his time folding his magazine, setting it on the end table, and looking up to meet Veronica's gaze, "Better?"

"Yep."

"Now answer my question, how did you sleep?"

"Why do you care?" Veronica asks defensively.

"It's just a simple question. Small talk, really."

"I slept fine." Veronica lies. She didn't want to talk about the nightmares she had.

"You're lying." Mick states accusingly.

"So what if I am?" Veronica narrows her eyes.

"Well, honest is the best policy."

"Are you kidding me? That is so overused. And what's with the sudden interest in me? I repeat, why do you care?"

Mick shrugs, and continues the stare down they're having.

Veronica groans, frustrated. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. Why can't you just tell me?"

Veronica's voice starts to rise, "Because I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?"

"Just… because, okay? Do I need a reason?"

"Yes. And I don't see what the problem is. How about this: You tell me something about you, I'll tell you something about me. Fair enough?"

Veronica continues her stare for a moment, then drops her eyes and slumps her shoulders in defeat. "Sure."

"All right. So why didn't you sleep well?"

"Nightmares." Veronica informs shortly.

"About what?"

"Everything."

Mick sighs, irritated. "Like what? Can't you just tell me, I'll find out eventually. Heck, I could just go on a computer and look you up. I'm sure I'd found out plenty of interesting facts."

"Basically… my nightmares are filled with the faces of those who have wronged me," She begins counting on her fingers as she lists the names, "Aaron Echolls, Cassidy Casablancas, Mercer Hayes, Liam Fitzpatrick, Don Lamb," she struggles and tears brim as she says the next one, "my mom, and now the nameless vampire who turned me."

Veronica has seven fingers held up; she lets her hands drop into her lap after a moment.

"What did they do to you?" Mick asks quietly.

Veronica sighs warily and looks up at him, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah. I think it helps if you tell someone. Even a complete stranger. Well, I guess we're not necessarily strangers anymore. But, anyways."

"Aaron, he – he killed my best friend, and then tried to kill my dad and I. He beat his son, cheated on his wife, yet the people of America loved him. He was declared innocent for her murder, but then someone shot him."

"A hit?"

"Yeah. Um, Cassidy, he, uh, took something from me. Something I can never get back" That's all the explanation she gives for him, "Mercer hurt many girls, including one of my friends, and then of course I had to investigate and I almost got-" She looks at Mick shyly, then shakes her head, "Never mind."

"It's okay. Just keep going." Mick says soothingly.

"Don Lamb," Veronica says, clearly skipping over Liam's name, "he replaced my father as sheriff, and then didn't believe me when it mattered most. And you obviously know what the vampire did."

"What about the other two?" Mick asks slowly.

"Um, my – my mom, she ran out on us. I wasted my college money on her twice. And um, she cheated on my dad, for a long time. And well, for a while I wasn't even sure who my dad was." Veronica is now choking back tears and shudders at the thought. Mick lets her continue silently. "And Liam, he," Veronica gulps and tears roll down her face which she hastily wipes away, "the bastard killed my daddy." Veronica is sobbing now but she tries to calm herself down. After a few moments she's visibly calmer and has turned her attention to Mick. "So, how about you?"

Mick is shocked, to say the least. He couldn't believe that a twenty-three year old had been through so much in her life. Mick was silent for a few moments, and then sensed the air. He smelled Josef, great. Actually, he's pretty sure he'd sensed him nearby throughout Veronica's entire confession. But now that Mick was about to confess his soul, he really didn't want Josef to hear. However Mick knew if he refused he'd lose Veronica's trust, and set himself down a rocky path.

Taking a deep breath, Mick proceeds to talk about his life, which is not as eventful as Veronica's until he starts talking about Coraline. He tells about how he fell in love, and how she was like an addiction he couldn't shake. Then he describes his fateful turning, and Beth's kidnapping, and burning her to her death. Or so he thought. Mick then tells of meeting Beth now, and how he thinks he might be starting to fall for her, but how they could never be together.

Veronica, usually not the type to be gushy or romantic, is intoxicated by his story of forbidden love, and is definitely looking forward to meeting this Beth.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_So I know I said that there'd be some Weevil in this chapter, but it ran shorter than planned. He should be in one of the next two for sure, though!_

_I'm not sure how well I characterized Veronica and Mick, but I hope you guys liked it. Sorry for the shortness!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_FYI I absolutely do NOT hate Buffy, I quite love it. But I think that Josef might not, since in the Moonlight universe, the vampires are much different. I hope I didn't offend anyone._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

After being fed again by Josef and a light nap, Veronica has been able to move to the living room where she is watching Buffy re-runs on a large, comfy leather sofa. Josef walks in and is annoyed by what she's watching. "Must you watch this crap?"

Veronica, open-mouthed, stares at him. "Are you kidding me? This is not crap? This is one excellent show. Just because they don't get vampires absolutely correct doesn't mean it's bad. I mean, wouldn't it be kind of fishy if this show portrayed vampires exactly like you – we are?"

Josef just rolls his eyes and sits in the large matching armchair to her left and begins to read the newspaper. He laughs at the pointless news stories of the humans and then starts to relax, however the doorbell he hears in the distance disturbs his peace. "Ugh, who is it Karl?" He says, knowing the vampire can hear him.

"It's Miss Turner, sir."

Josef groans, "Send her in."

After a minute or so Beth emerges into the room, a little apprehensive, as she always is around the old vampire. "Mick said he was here. I, um, needed his help for a story. You've heard about the recent murders? There was one a few nights ago."

Veronica's head shoots up at this and she gets extremely anxious, "Do you know if, the man, who was thrown out the window, is he okay?"

"Well, he's alive, but my source says he might not have much longer."

Veronica's face falls at the news. She turns to Josef, "I have to go see him. Please, I need to go see Eli. He's probably worried about me."

"Wait, you know him? Do you know why he was there?" Beth asks, looking for a story.

Veronica looks to Josef, silently asking what she should tell the reporter. Mick then approaches before Veronica has to answer. "Hey Beth."

But Beth's attention is still on Veronica, "Do you know his name? Anything relevant whatsoever?"

Veronica, panicked, looks to Mick and then Josef and then back to Mick again. "She knows what we are, Veronica." Mick informs her.

"Wait, you're a –"

"She was there Beth," Mick interrupts, shocking Beth, "The vampire who's killing all of these people decided to turn her. For no reason at all."

"Well," Veronica speaks up timidly, having omitted this knowledge earlier, "He said something about me being feisty, and that I wasn't scared of him… and then there was something about a gift. Which I'm guessing is what he thought being turned was."

Beth is confused and trying to wrap her head around everything, "So you were there. And he killed the girl and threw the guy out the window and then turned you? But why did he shoot her? Why not drain her like the others?"

Veronica's face darkens as she relives the night once again, "I had tried to shoot him. But with his vampire abilities he knew it was coming and used Nicole as a shield."

"I'm so sorry. And the guy?"

"Was my friend. One of my few real friends," Veronica then turns her attention to Josef, "Look, can I please go see him? If he's going to die, I want to say goodbye. There's been too many people close to me that I haven't been able to say goodbye to."

After overhearing Veronica's conversation with Mick, Josef knew what Veronica was referring to, and gave in. The four piled into a car, three of them with layers and sunglasses.

……………

At the hospital, Veronica manages to get her way into Eli's room, and the other three wait outside, although Mick and Josef are able to hear every word if the concentrate.

As Veronica enters the room, tears well up as she sees her friend, lying battered and bruised, hanging on for his life. "Eli?" She says hesitantly.

"V? Is that you?" Eli responds weakly and hopefully.

"It's me Eli. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. But you, did he hurt you?"

"No, uh, the police got there in time." Veronica lies.

"I'm glad." Eli then has a coughing fit, and a after a few moments it subsides. "What took you so long?" Eli cracks a smile.

"Oh you know, interrogations, questionings. I'm just glad that Lamb isn't the sheriff, or I'd probably be locked up right now for accidentally shooting Nicole." Veronica starts to feel extremely guilty.

"Hey, Veronica. It's not your fault. You tried your best to save her. And me."

"But, Eli. What if I could have done more? Everyone I love has seemed to end up leaving me. The only one I really have left is Wallace, but he's in Chicago. My whole life is crumbling down on me, and I don't know what to do!" Tears roll down her cheeks and Eli weakly motions for her to come near him.

"Come on, V. You'll get through it. And don't ever forget that you have Lilly, your Dad, and me watching down on you."

"Eli, don't say that. You're going to be fine."

Eli shakes his head no. "I'm not gonna be, V. I've been holding on to ever last ounce of strength to be able to see you and make sure you're alive, and so now that you're here, I can let go." Eli's eyes begin to close, and Veronica jumps up.

"Eli! Don't leave me! Please, Eli!" The heart monitor stops it's jumping and falls into a straight line. "No! Eli!" A doctor and some nurses rush in but it's too late, Eli's gone. Veronica has slumped to the floor and is crying once again. Mick, the kinder vampire, comes in and gathers Veronica up and guides her out the door.

……………

One month later, Veronica is still generally holing herself up in the guest bedroom she started out in at Josef's mansion. Laying on her back, she stares at the ceiling of the freezer, and hopes that what Eli said is true, that they're watching over her. Her eyes drift shut and she slips into an eventful slumber.

_Veronica is sitting on the same couch as before in Josef's living room, and suddenly a familiar burst of giggles is heard, then, "Hey dorkus, come on now, quit moping. You should be rejoicing! You're practically indestructible, and have like, superpowers, in a sense. And plus, that Josef guy is smokin' hot, even if he does look similar to Logan." _

_Lilly Kane has now entered the room, dressed in her pep squad outfit, and bounces over to sit next to Veronica. "Lilly? What are you doing here?"_

"_Uh, hello? This is your imagination, 'Ronica. Why do you keep forgetting?"_

"_Sorry, Lil. Even after all these years I'm still not really used to you just popping up randomly." Veronica says honestly after giving Lilly a hug._

_Lilly then turns more serious, "Look, Veronica. I know that Eli was one of your closest friends, but you need to get moving on. You're going to need all of your strength to get used to your new life. You need to start showing these boys up! Return to your badass self, Veronica Mars. Show 'em what you're made of!"_

Veronica sits up with an intake of breath after the short visit from her dead best friend. Determination has now set in her eyes, and she decides she needs to start living. Well, living as much as the partially dead can.

After showering and changing into some of the clothes Josef had someone buy for her, she strolls into the kitchen with a renewed confidence. Ignoring the whispers from some of the freshies that are having a late supper, Veronica pours herself a cup of blood from the fridge and snatches the newspaper off the counter. She's now able to drink human blood, no longer needing vampire blood. Josef occasionally has Mick bring over some of the blood she's drinking, but other times Veronica will feed off a male freshie. It took some getting used to, but after being assured that they wouldn't be hurt, Veronica chose the better-tasting liquid.

Veronica settles down in the living room and opens the paper. She almost spits out the blood in her mouth as she sees the front page. Rage begins to boil in her stomach as she reads the article. Apparently, the vampire who drained the many girls and then turned her had not died or gone away for good after her incident, and is back now.

Josef, sensing the anger, strolls down the hallway from his office and looks Veronica over appraisingly, glad that she's finally decided to be herself again. Otherwise he might have kicked the depressed fledging out soon.

"Looks like someone's up and functioning after a month of wallowing." Josef says faux cheerily.

Veronica doesn't pay any attention to what he just said, but instead stands up and shoves the paper in his face. "Have you seen this?"

Josef reads and has obviously not, as irritation begins to seep off of him. "This guy better not make things too hectic around here for the vampire community, or he's going to ruin my party Saturday. Then, I'd be one ticked vampire."

Veronica narrows her eyes, "All you care about is some stupid party? Are you serious? What about all of the innocent people who are being killed?!?"

"Psh, whatever. The world could do without a few college sluts. But before I forget, you're coming to my party, Saturday. I'm going to introduce you to some fellow vampires. Your attire should be here tomorrow."

"My… attire?" Veronica asks skeptically.

"Yes. Everyone must look nice, and seeing as you cannot return to your apartment, _notlikeyouprobablyhadanythingniceanyways_, you need something to wear."

Veronica glares, having heard his mumbling, but says nothing.

"Fine, be that way. But I have work to do. So good-bye." Josef stalks back down the dark hallway to his office. Although he came off as nonchalant and uncaring, he was inwardly jumping for joy at Veronica's display of attitude, as she hadn't shown any in months.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_So I gave you all one last little bit of Eli. I really love Weevil, but for this story to go the way I have planned he had to die. I'm sorry!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow so it's been awhile. Sorry about that! I've been very busy lately._

_I just remembered that I completely forget the 'disclaimer' for this story. So, to be safe: Moonlight and Veronica Mars do NOT belong to me. _

_And if any of you were wondering, my title is a play off of "The Spy Who Loved Me", a James Bond movie._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Veronica stares at herself in the mirror, a small smile on her face. The silky gold gown fits her perfectly, and her hair is pinned up in a simple yet elegant fashion. She faces the mirror, and after a moment her features change into that of a vampire. Within her month of solitude, Josef and Mick took turns teaching her everything she needed to know about being a vampire. Although not very enthusiastic about the teachings, Veronica took in every word, and learned at a quick pace. She lets her features return to normal, and then pulls on her heels and leaves the bedroom.

Upon exiting her room, Veronica finds the mansion transformed into a glamorous party. People mingle, or dance, or talk in small groups. The humans sip champagne, waiting for a vampire to choose them.

Overwhelmed by the amount of people, and the few looks sent in her direction, Veronica quickly makes her way over to where Mick and Beth stand. As she grows nearer, she can sense Josef's smell very prominent on Beth. "I see Josef marked you."

Beth rolls her eyes, "I know that it's for my safety, but having him lick me, not fun."

"You look very lovely tonight, Veronica." Mick says pleasantly.

"Thanks Mick. You do too. And so do you Beth." The three chat for a while more before Josef comes over and steals Veronica away.

Veronica sighs, "Why do I have to go talk with other people, why can't I just stay with Mick and Beth?"

Josef continues to guide her by the elbow, "Because, I said so."

Veronica growls, but doesn't argue. They reach a small group of people, and both vampires but on charming smiles. "Hello Jonathon, Michael, Lillian." Josef greets. They all exchange pleasantries and then Josef gestures to his right where Veronica stands. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet a newly turned vampire, only a month old. This is Veronica Mars."

"Hello," Veronica offers confidently, but respectfully. The small group continues with a little more small talk before Josef excuses himself and Veronica and introduces her to many more vampires.

Later, as Veronica converses with Mick and Beth again, much to her relief, numerous names are running through her head. Not surprisingly, most of the vampires here are men, which matches the ratio with the freshies. However there are some male freshies, and Veronica has had her eye on a few. But of course she has to wait until the elder female vampires claim their refreshments.

As Veronica looks toward the crowd of people to see if the black haired, green eyed freshie she longed for had been taken yet, she instead sees someone familiar walking towards her with confusion on his face.

"Crap." Veronica mutters, getting Mick and Beth's attention, and they turn to see a young man, Veronica's age, with shaggy blonde hair walking towards her.

"Ronnie? What are you doing here?" Dick Casablancas asks, and Veronica flinches at the old nickname.

Mick senses that Dick is not a vampire, and looks around to see if Josef is noticing. However Josef is currently occupied with a few fellow vampires.

"_Dick_,"Veronica says with disdain, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I asked you first." He states, to which Veronica rolls her eyes.

"I see you haven't changed. You're just as childish and immature as you were in high school."

"Whatever," Dick scoffs, "I saw you walking around with that dude earlier. Trying to replace Logan?"

Veronica's irritation grows, and Mick and Beth are confused. "No, Dick. But why are you here?"

"Same reason as you, Ronnie. Give a little blood, make a lot of cash."

Veronica shakes her head, "I can't believe you already ran out of money from your trust fund and everything." She then adds with a sly smile, "And I'm not giving blood."

After a moment of confusion, Dick realizes the truth, "Wait, you're a – holy shit!" Dick then remembers how he's supposed to act, "Sorry Ron- uh, Veronica. I'm gonna, uh, go now." Dick then moves to walk away.

Then Veronica realizes something. Dick isn't that good at keeping secrets. And if he were to tell anyone, well, many vampires could be in danger. Veronica rushes after him, ignoring Mick and Beth's questions. On her way, Josef steps in her path, but she pushes around him and continues until she grabs Dick's arm and spins him around. "We need to talk. Now." She says.

Dick silently agrees and she starts to drag him off. On their way, the red-headed vampire named Lillian cuts them off. "Um, excuse me. But he's mine for tonight."

Veronica realizes what this looks like, and quickly explains, just as Josef starts to approach, "Oh, I just need to talk to him. I'm not going to, you know."

Lillian is about to retort, but Josef interjects, "Lillian, it's fine. Veronica just wants to have a conversation with him. And after she's done he'll be returned to you, bite free. I promise."

Lillian knows not to contradict Josef, so she grudgingly lets them go. Veronica finds an empty room and drags Dick into it. Before she can shut the door Josef is there, "I'm going to wait outside. Make sure you don't do anything to make Lillian mad."

After getting Dick inside the room and closing the door, Veronica turns to face him. "Dick, are you still friends with Logan?"

"Yeah. We go surfing sometimes or hit up the clubs. I just got new surround sound installed so we've been playing some video games and stuff. Why?"

"Does he know about your, uh, job?"

"Dude, no. I know the rules. After a feeding I just make sure that he knows I'm busy. Like for the next couple of days, to him I'm gonna be going at it like rabbits with some girl named Ashley until she splits. But of course I dumped her. Can't be having an imaginary girl damage my rep."

Veronica smiles and laughs a little at Dick's behavior. Then she turns serious again, "Look, Dick. You know that you can't tell _anyone _about what I am, right? You can't tell Logan, or Wallace or Mac if you ever see them."

Dick turns to the defensive side at this, "God, Ronnie, I'm not stupid. Why do you always assume that I'm gonna do the wrong thing?!?"

"Because in the past you always have!" Veronica's eyes are verging between blue and icy white, however she gets some control over her anger, and her eyes remain blue.

"What makes you think that I can't change?"

"You never once changed in the many years that I knew you."

"Well, that was like, four years ago!"

"All right, Dick. Tell me how you've possibly changed?" Veronica challenges.

Dick starts to list his reasons using his fingers, "I don't get drunk everyday, hell I actually rarely get drunk anymore. I've stopped sleeping with random chicks every night. Um… I took some business classes. Is that enough?"

Veronica just crosses her arms and doesn't say anything, due to the war raging in her head.

"Come on Mars! Why can't you believe me!"

Something has finally triggered Veronica's anger, and she gives her reason, completely forgetting about Josef right outside the door, "Why? You want to know why? Because every time I think that maybe you've done something good or are getting better I remember Shelley's party. You brought me to that bedroom Dick! You let Cassidy – you let him rape me! And I'm sorry but I just can't forget it!" Veronica's features flash into that of a vampire before returning to normal.

Dick is completely stunned by the revelation. He hadn't known what his younger brother had done to Veronica before now. After a few moments Dick remembers to breathe and he draws in a huge breath. "I – I didn't know." He says, wide-eyed.

"Damn it." Veronica mutters, having shown weakness to Dick, _and Josef_, she realizes. She stares at the door where Josef is supposed to be on the other side. She can sense his shock and anger from where she stands. Veronica finds a couch and sits down, putting her head in her hands and taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Dick tentatively moves toward the couch and sits down, leaving a space between him and Veronica. He takes a moment to decide whether or not to try and comfort her, and then puts his arm around her shoulders lightly. Surprisingly to both of them, Veronica leans into him and grasps onto his shirt. A few tears roll down her cheeks and Dick starts to mutter soothing words and 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

After finally calming down Veronica gets out of Dick's hug and walks over to the mirror on the other side of the room. She sighs as she sees her red rimmed eyes, but after a few seconds they disappear to reveal perfect skin. "That's handy." She says to herself.

"Look, Veronica. I'm really, really sorry about, well, everything."

Veronica turns to look at Dick, "Hey, it's okay. I guess, all these years, I've been blaming you because I never really got justice for it."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I won't be if you're not out there soon. Lillian seems a little feisty."

Dick gives a forced chuckle before making his way towards the door.

"Hey, Dick?" Veronica asks hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Dick stops and turns to look at her.

"I guess I was wrong. You have changed." Dick smiles genuinely, and leaves the room to an empty hallway, no Josef in sight.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

_So Dick was one of my favorite characters in Veronica Mars. There will definitely be more of him later._

_I always love reviews!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter is VERY VERY long overdue. I'm terribly sorry!

It contains a lot of Josef/Veronica. It also includes some sappy, Josef-out-of-characterness. But lets just think of him as a mix of Josef and Charles Fitzgerald. Since in this story Sarah never existed, Josef hasn't had an experience in true love, so he's not necessarily as cynical.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars or Moonlight.

VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT

Veronica used to love taking strolls on the beach. The sand between her toes, Backup panting beside her, the sun beating down upon her skin, and the crashing waves calming her. But now as a vampire she can't take those strolls anymore, or go swimming in the ocean. Luckily Josef's pool never closes, unlike the beach. So that's where she is right now at midnight. She and Beth went shopping yesterday and when she saw a red bikini she could almost hear Lilly's voice in her ear telling her to buy it.

She steps onto the diving board and stares at the water for a moment, before diving in. Now that she's a vampire, the water is refreshing, not freezing. After swimming a few laps she decides to climb out and then dive again. As she's going up the ladder she senses it. Looking up she sees Josef watching her intently from the glass doors of the house, a glass of blood in his hand.

As Veronica continues to get out of the water Josef opens the door and walks over to her. "Enjoying yourself?" He asks, smirking.

"Are you?" Veronica challenges.

"As a matter of fact I am," Josef states smugly, "Want a drink?"

"Sure." Veronica receives the glass and drinks heartily before Josef swipes it away.

"Hey! I didn't say you could finish it." Josef swallows the little bit of blood left.

"You also didn't say I couldn't."

"Well it's just common courtesy to not hog an offered drink."

"I think we moved past common courtesy when you stared at me swimming through a glass door like some sort of stalker."

"Hey, this is my house. I can do whatever I want!"

"Sure you can."

"That's it," Josef huffed before speedily grabbing Veronica and walking to the pool. He threw her but she managed to grab his arm and they both fell into the water.

Josef came up sputtering and swearing while Veronica laughed hysterically. "This was a brand new suit!"

"Aww... poor baby." Veronica mock-pouted, before grinning and continuing to swim.

"This isn't funny!" Josef, still standing in the pool, put his hands on his hips and glared at Veronica who had just surfaced.

She tilted her head to the side in Veronica Mar's fashion and pretended to think, "Um, pretty sure it was."

Josef growled and then splashed Veronica, who coughed and spit the water out of her mouth. Her eyes narrowed and then she shoved water back in Josef's direction with all her might, drenching him a second time. Like lightning bolts the two swam towards each other and then tried to dunk the other under water. Josef had his arms wrapped around Veronica's petite frame and tried to push her under but she held her ground. But suddenly something changed. They were no longer goofing around like little kids, but they were staring at each other, noses almost touching. For the first time, Josef saw more than the vampire with a terrible life; he saw in front of him a beautiful creature of great intelligence, quick wit, and extraordinary strength. And for Veronica, she finally saw Josef Kostan. Not the man who looked like her former love. And while the physical similarities were great, Veronica couldn't see a trace of Logan in Josef or find him anywhere in her heart or mind as she was gazing into the brown eyes of the vampire who's arms surrounded her like an impenetrable fortress. In the blink of an eye they went from finding themselves gazing at each other to kissing each other. The kiss was more intense and passionate than any other either had had. The world seemed to slow around them and nothing mattered except Josef and Veronica.

Their moment was interrupted by a squeal of "Finally!" that belonged to Beth. They looked up to find an extremely happy Beth and amused Mick standing just outside of the door. If it were possible for vampires to blush, Veronica would look like a tomato right now. She buries her face in the crook of Josef's neck; he's more than happy to tighten the hold he has on her. "Aww... is someone shy?" He whispers teasingly into her ear.

"More like embarrassed." She mumbled into him.

"Well how about we go greet our friends, and then we can, _talk_, later." Josef suggested, waggling his eyebrows. The duo climb out of the pool and Veronica wraps herself up in the towel she brought while Josef sheds his jacket and tie.

"Hey Mick, Beth. We were just taking a dip."

"In your suit?" Mick questioned with a laugh.

"The swimming wasn't really a planned event, persay... but enough of that. What brings you two to my humble abode?"

"Oh... we just thought we'd drop in and say hi..." Mick said, clealy lying.

Beth rolled her eyes, "We were wondering if you guys wanted to go out tomorrow night. Have some drinks, maybe do some dancing?"

Josef and Veronica looked at each other in question and silently communicated. "Yeah, we'll go." Veronica eventually said. Mick and Beth looked at the pair strangely before saying their goodbyes and leaving.

Josef and Veronica, feeling the awkwardness approaching, quickly decided to go change and meet back downstairs. Josef put on dark, designer jeans and a button down black shirt (what he considers casual clothes) while Veronica changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

When Veronica walked into the living room they had decided on, she found Josef already there, two glasses of blood on the coffee table in front of him. Veronica joined him on the couch and sat cross-legged next to him. After taking a sip from her glass she turned to face the unusually nervous vampire. "So... what are we going to talk about?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps the very," Josef licked his lips, "delectable kiss we had not too long ago."

"Oh _that._ I had nearly forgotten about it." Veronica snarked.

"Hah. But seriously, Veronica. I think - I think I might actually really like you. And in all my years as a vampire, hell for all my existence, I've never felt for someone what I think I'm feeling with you. I just can't get enough of you. I constantly want to be around you, and I want to know everything about you. I've, uh, sort of eavesdropped a couple of times. Like when you talked to Mick that one time, and then with your _aquantaince_ Dick. And when I heard what happened to you, I wanted to find all of those people who wronged you and tear them limb from limb," Josef took a deep breath and then looked into Veronica's eyes, "I just hope you feel the same."

Veronica smiled genuinely, and her eyes softened, "I do. I really do. Well, except for the whole tearing people limb from limb. I prefer a more subtle yet extensive ruining."

Josef laughed and then looked into Veronica's eyes again, before kissing her hungrily.

VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT

The next evening, Veronica and Beth got ready together like teenagers. Beth went for a more classy look, while Veronica just went for sexy, with red lipstick and smokey eyes to match her blood red dress. Both outfits were appealing to their respective men. Eventually the group of four found themselves at a new classy yet hip club that combines vampires and humans. Although the humans don't know about the vamps. Only bagged blood is served, no freshies; which made Josef pout. He eventually got over himself and ordered a mix of scotch and A negative. Throughout the night there were many drinks, much dancing, and tons of laughs.

Veronica was cozying up next to Josef in a booth, sipping some of Josef's drink, when she saw two people she recognized headed her way. "Well, frak."

VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT

So, once again, I'm sorry for taking forever to update! I hope that people will still read this and hopefully give me some reviews. Thanks a ton if you read this!!


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the reviews!! And I'm guessing that this will come as a surprise to some of you... but one of the people is not Logan. But don't worry, he will definitely be making an appearance soon! _

_Enjoy the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or Moonlight. _

**VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT **

_Previously: Veronica was cozying up next to Josef in a booth, sipping some of Josef's drink, when she saw two people she recognized headed her way. "Well, frak."_

Veronica sat up straighter as the two people continued to approach. They each bore a wide smile and the girl seemed to be bouncing with energy. "Veronica!" Parker squealed as she held out her arms for a hug, which Veronica reluctantly gave. "And Logan! How are you two?"

"Well, actually, this isn't Logan." Veronica explained. When Parker and Piz gave her a 'yeah-right look' she continued, "No, seriously. This is Josef, and he somehow looks almost identical to Logan."

"O-kay. Well, I'm Piz," the shaggy brown haired guy said, holding out his hand to Josef.

Josef almost started laughing at the name but regained his composure when met with Veronica's glare. He coughed to cover himself and then shook Piz's hand firmly, "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Parker," the bubbly blonde said before getting a handshake as well.

There was an awkward silence before Veronica broke it, "So... are you two, uh, together or-"

"Actually," Parker paused to share a giddy smile with Piz before holding out her left hand, "we're engaged!"

Veronica looked at the diamond ring and smiled, "Congratulations you two."

"Thanks," Parker says happily, wrapping her arms around Piz's waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I'm a little surprised that you're not with Logan. I mean, I always thought you guys would be together forever."

Veronica can feel the jealousy building up in Josef with each word Piz says. Not knowing this, Piz rambles on, "You guys were so... what's the word... um... oh, EPIC, you guys were epic. He would beat anyone up who tried to hurt you. And even when you guys weren't together, you were still basically number one to each other. That boy was craz-"

"Piz!" Veronica yelled. "Please, just... STOP, okay?"

"Sorry," Piz timidly apologizes.

Veronica sighs heavily and leans against a still fuming Josef who wraps his arms around her protectively, "It's okay, Piz. There's just... so many bad memories and countless arguments that I hate remembering. We didn't work out, and it was for the best," Veronica turns to look at Josef, "Life had other plans for me."

Veronica and Josef get lost in each other's eyes and Veronica feels the tension ease from Josef's body. Their moment is broken, however, by Parker, "Aww... you guys are too cute! But I want to dance so we'll talk to you later. Come on honey!"

After they've left Josef starts chuckling and Veronica elbows him in the ribs as Mick and Beth sit down. "Who were they?"

"Ugh, people from college."

"Sounds like you weren't too happy to see them," Beth observes.

"No, it's not that. Piz and Parker are nice, just... a little overwhelming."

"Who names their kid Piz?" Mick asks amused and Josef starts laughing again.

"His name isn't Piz, it's Stosh. His last name is Piznarski so everyone calls him Piz."

"Okay, don't care. Moving on!" Josef declares.

"Are you guys ready to go? Because I'm getting tired," Beth asks while yawning.

"Yeah, I'm getting bored anyways," Veronica replies.

The four make their way to the door, only stopping when Parker runs over for a goodbye hug. The sound of Josef laughing follows them out the door.

VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT

Veronica yawns as she wakes up in the cool air of Josef's extra-large freezer. Turning around she finds that Josef has already woken up and so she decides to get up as well. The freezer door opens with a _whoosh_ and Veronica grabs a robe before walking into the bathroom to shower.

Later in the day as Veronica sits watching tv, nursing a scotch/O- mixture, she realizes how boring her life has gotten. She used to be a kick-ass P.I., but with her new 'vampire' status, she had to abandon the gig and somewhat disappear from the real world. Lately all she does is watch tv, read a book, or tag along with Beth. At first the 'disappearing' was because she had to learn to control her yearning for blood. But now... Veronica smiles to herself as she thinks of an idea.

Five minutes later she's on the road driving Josef's lamborghini. Weaving in and out of traffic and pushing the car close to the limit, Veronica's having the time of her life. The excitement is cut short, however, upon her arrival at Mick's. She exits the shiny car and makes her way towards Mick's office, entering without knocking. Mick doesn't look up from his desk, but mutters a 'just a sec'. Veronica rolls her eyes and plops down on the leather couch. She then grabs a random magazine and starts flipping.

By the time Mick has finished Veronica has learned that Lauren Conrad paid a visit to a psychic reader and that 4'8" Shawn Johnson has difficulty picking out homecoming dresses. "So what brings you here, Veronica?"

"Well... I was really bored sitting at Josef's watching tv, and then I had the most brilliant idea!"

"And what is your brilliant idea?" Mick asks warily.

"As you know, up until I was turned, I was a very successful private eye. So I was thinking, what if Mick St. John got a partner?"

"A partner?"

"Yep. You could take on twice the cases, or just have more time to spend with Beth. And I wouldn't be insanely bored all the time. If you think about it, it's a win-win situation."

"I don't know V... what's Josef gonna think?"

"Josef doesn't have complete rule over my life! It's your and my decision and that's it," Veronica snaps.

Mick sighs, relenting, "Fine... but you get to tell Josef."

"Deal," Veronica states before leaving the office and speeding home to wait for Josef.

**VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT VMARS MOONLIGHT**

_So it's kinda short but I really wanted to get this chapter out. My plan from the beginning was to have Veronica working with Mick, so I thought I'd at least introduce that before I get into other things. One of which being an encounter with Logan, which is coming I promise! I've already got it all planned out in my head, I'm just not sure when to have it occur. _

_Please give me some reviews! I kinda love 'em. _


End file.
